


真相 十七

by Nana56789



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789





	真相 十七

始末屋设定  


BG预警，不喜欢右上角❌

OOC

二人花

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny布下的大网让丸子越陷越深，另一方面Johnny也在一点点调查柘植家事件的资料，好在现在Mac知情，Jacky忙着谈恋爱Johnny几乎都是正大光明的调查了

“仓子，我先走了～”丸子背上书包尾音拖得长长的

仓子还在收拾东西，摸着唇膏一脸嫌弃“啧啧啧，恋爱的丑女”

“哎呀！仓子不也是为了见Gum桑而化妆吗？再说了我和Johnny桑并不是谈恋爱的！你也知道的…”丸子娇羞的打了仓子一下收获到涂唇膏少女的一瞪

“你不会还在等那个不存在的人呢吧？到时候你要是因为他失去了Johnny桑那么一个难得眼瞎的好男人可别怪我没提醒你”虽然仓子从没见过Johnny，但是从丸子平常的形容来看这个人对丸子很是温柔，又十分绅士，像是一个邻居大哥哥一样好

丸子有点生气的叉起腰“就算是仓子也不可以这么说晓哥哥”

“好好好～但是他的事情你有和Johnny桑说吗？”仓子当然知道这个晓哥哥对于丸子来说有多重要

“诶？为什么要说？”

“你不说和留备胎的bitch有什么区别？你又不是那种人设”仓子满意的看看涂得好看的红唇

  


Johnny换了一件清爽的好像大学生一样的衣服，他在调查什么事情已经在始末屋是公开的秘密了，倒是本身也不接始末屋的工作了，家里还有三对虐狗的，出了不在家的Gum，剩下三个单身汉反而想出去躲躲

Mac要处理大量的文书工作，Arsenal的伤也还没有好，怎么都不是能管Johnny的状态

Johnny走出房间的时候Arsenal刚在天台上抽了烟回来，还有一会儿时间就到了三个女孩子的放学时间

Johnny只是点点头就准备往外走，却被Arsenal叫住了

“Johnny”Arsenal因为受伤更加放飞自己，头发长了，也不梳起来，胡子也长了不少，配上老头衫，有种颓废的美感

“？”

“在调查什么都不要伤到自己”Arsenal说完这句话就进了自己的房间

不明所以的Johnny明白，受了伤的Arsenal比起原来更加担心其他成员的安全，但Arsenal的这个“伤”字却让他想到一些别的

丸子明显对于自己有着很大的好感，却总是和他保持着合理的距离，甚至让Johnny一度怀疑自己的诱惑力难道已经直线下降了

  


油烟熏天的大阪烧店铺怎么看都觉得和大小姐丸子并不匹配，但换下了名高校服穿着休闲服随便的梳着长发大口大口的吃着饭的女孩子却完美的融进了这个平民的环境中

Johnny也一改任务时的精英造型，大大的帽衫和松垮的牛仔裤让他看起来就像是大学生一样

两个小吃货在吃饭这件事情上的相合性是两人关系推进的重要原因，当然还有Johnny高超的交际技巧

丸子满足的擦了擦嘴，绽放了一个开心的笑容，和Johnny宠溺的眼神撞到一起

Johnny的眼睛总是温柔似水，但深处有些什么要人看不懂的东西引诱着人们去探究

丸子突然想起仓子的话，她明白有些东西她要和Johnny说清楚，毕竟，她发现她已经喜欢上了这个总带她去吃好吃的开朗男孩了

“Johnny桑，我有些事情想要和你说…”

Johnny停下手中的筷子，认真的看向丸子

“你也知道的，我是名门私立的学生，我家里也比较有钱…”

“嗯，所以呢？”Johnny假装对丸子的身世一无所知的样子

丸子的头低了下来“就是啊…其实我家里有给我订下婚约的…因为我觉得我好像喜欢上了Johnny桑总觉得要说出来比较好”

这回Johnny真的愣住了，他知道自己的魅力但他没想到丸子的父亲会给她订下婚约

“虽然，那个人已经失踪很多年了，而且我的记忆里面几乎没有他的身影，我和晓哥哥的事情都是爸爸告诉我的……但是从我记忆以来我爸爸就一直告诉我，我以后是要嫁给晓哥哥的人，就算没有见过他，其实我已经认准晓哥哥了…所以……”

“晓哥哥？”Johnny强烈的克制着颤抖的双手

看着明显克制着自己情绪的Johnny，丸子以为他生气了，头垂得更低了“对的…晓哥哥，他…”

丸子的话还没有说完就被Johnny打断“他全名叫什么？”

“诶？”丸子一愣“柘植晓…”

从丸子嘴里听到自己的名字，Johnny不知道自己是怎样的心情，毕竟当年的所谓婚约在他看来不过是父亲和丸山贵弘的玩笑话，尤其当年甚至不愿意帮助父亲的丸山贵弘为何要在自己失踪父亲自杀后还是坚持着当年的婚约

快速调整自己的心情，换上微笑“没关系啊，我就是喜欢丸子吃东西时候幸福的表情，又不是有其他的什么目的”说着还揉了揉丸子圆圆的脑袋

“可是…”丸子委屈的撅起嘴来“我觉得好像已经喜欢上了Johnny桑了…”

  


今天的一切让Johnny难以消化，送走了丸子，Johnny选择走路回酒吧，手机不知道震了多少次，不出意外是Jacky在催他，但是Johnny并没有理会

无论是丸子的告白还是丸山贵弘坚持的婚约，让Johnny对于当年的一切更加的无法理解

事实上，Johnny的调查也没有什么其他的进展，毕竟当年作为当事者之一的他就一无所知更何况现在呢？

他知道一切的导火线是父亲的扩张，柘植家的酒店越做越大，形势一片大好，Johnny虽然不懂经营，但从现在搜查到的证据来看确实应该继续扩张。但是仅仅在决定扩张后不久，柘植家就宣布了破产，后面能搜索出的消息对于Johnny来说根本没用，很多事情作为亲历者的他比写报道的记者还要熟悉

另一件让Johnny困扰的事情就是丸子的告白

用丸子的话来说，从小到大她就一直受到父亲的教育，告诉她柘植晓有多么喜欢她告诉她长大后要嫁给柘植晓。直到丸子初中毕业，被同学告白的时候她才知道这个从来只存在于父亲口中的未婚夫早就已经失踪，是父亲的执念坚持着这个婚约。丸子并没有过爱情的经历，在她的世界里面柘植晓就是她的爱情，但丸山贵弘终究是疼爱女儿的父亲，所以他也承诺如果丸子如果能找到自己喜欢的人可以解除这个婚约。不知道爱情为何物的丸子看着一直存放在钱包里柘植晓和儿时自己的照片拒绝了学长，在那个时候她看来她的爱情还是柘植晓，直到遇到Johnny她才第一次知道爱情的味道，心里对于柘植晓的坚定也开始动摇

心如乱麻的Johnny走回酒吧门口的时候正好遇到要送横子出门的Jacky，Jacky放开边上粉粉的横子冲到面前，叉着腰垫着脚对着高大的Johnny头顶就是一掌“你这熊孩子去哪了！电话也不接！吓死谁啊你要！”

经过了一段时间的交往，横子终于适应了在Jacky身边，虽然不会像原来那么红但是脸还是会变得粉粉的“Johnny桑快进去吧，Mac桑他们都很担心的样子”

“哎呀，我没看手机嘛～我错了我错了”Johnny充分发挥末子的优势，像甩着尾巴的大狗狗一样向Jacky撒娇

看着Johnny低着头撒娇Jacky也不好生气，自己养大的孩子自己还是清楚的，Johnny做事情总是有分寸的，揉了揉Johnny最近渐渐变长的头发“快进去准备开店吧，我送横子回家”

Johnny点点头，俏皮的看向横子“那，嫂子我先进去了～”

随着横子红起来的脸颊而来的是Jacky的飞踢“哎呀呀别踢我啊Jacky～～～”

Jacky无奈的看着扭进店里的Johnny，走回去拉住了红了脸的横子的小手“别理他，没个正形”

横子看着Jacky笑的温柔的大眼睛觉得自己这辈子都别想逃出来了“Jacky桑……………眼睛…真好看”

到现在横子还是很难再Jacky面前大声说话Jacky也是很无奈“怎么了？怎么又说话这么小声？”

“就…Jacky桑…眼睛很好看嘛…”横子的声音更小了

实在是没办法的Jacky只好挑起横子的下巴，抬起她的头强迫她直视自己“怎么了？”

下垂眼攻击太具有杀伤力，横子的脑顶已经开始散发热气，小脸一红一跺脚“就！觉得你眼睛好看嘛！”

说完害羞的小姑娘挣脱Jacky捂着通红的小脸跑开了

Jacky喜滋滋的看着横子跑远的身影“跑步的时候不要捂着脸！小心点！”

  


Jacky于Johnny有着不一样的意义，当年若不是Jacky挡在了Johnny的身前，并把他带进了始末屋这群人的面前，本倔强到高傲的Johnny觉得自己或许根本活不到今天，明明也不是强壮的男孩却总是坚定的站在大家的前面和Mac一起保护着其他几个男孩

Johnny曾经在醉酒的时候对Gum在始末屋里面他最崇拜的就是Jacky，这个并不高大的男人，对于他来说，是家长是哥哥，是重要的家人

前思后虑，Johnny最终还是在酒吧打烊后敲响了Jacky的房门

本来已经很累的Jacky看到家里的末子一脸困扰的样子还是把Johnny请进了房间里

Johnny在忙些什么事情一家人都知道，Mac早早跟他谈过，如果有一天Johnny想要对谁开口，这个人一定是Jacky

高大的Johnny早已经没有小时候躲在Jacky身后的小豆丁的影子了，但这并不影响Jacky对他的疼爱，毕竟在Jacky看来Johnny就像是自己养大的孩子，多大都是躲在自己身后的小孩子

但现在Jacky的心情十分复杂，虽然当年看着高贵清秀的Johnny时儿童之家的所有人都知道他必定是出身有钱人家，还有脸上那自傲的表情，这正是Johnny当年会受到其他人的欺负的原因

Johnny进入儿童之家的时候已经是记事的年龄了，但他从没有对任何人提起过自己的身世，所以也没有人过问，毕竟对于孤儿来说，曾经的家庭可能是伤害

Johnny将自己的身世全盘托出，以及现在所在调查的事情，当然，关于丸子的事情他还是选择了隐瞒

Jacky的面色沉重，Johnny所调查的事情会不会对他造成危险？这一切会不会太莽撞。但总的来说Jacky还是欣慰的

毕竟想要一个人去承担这一切的Johnny愿意像自己透露

结果Johnny递过来的大量档案，里面有当年事件的调查报告，还有柘植家的账本

Jacky虽然对于档案的整理没有Mac那么敏感，但终究是始末屋的头脑派，轻易的就看出了账本的异常

“账目有问题吧？”Jacky对着账本的最后一页看了好久终于还是问了Johnny

这就是Johnny需要Jacky帮助的地方，作为当事人的他对于事件的分析总是有自己先入为主的观念，加上没有Jacky对于数字的敏感，Johnny一直没有发现账本的问题

“嗯？哪里有问题？”Johnny直起身子去看但终究还是看不懂

“最后这里肯定哪里不对，但是我也不太懂这种事情…账本啊…我倒是有个好人选可以帮你看看这个账本哪里出了问题，就看你愿不愿意了？”

“谁？”

“横子…”Jacky的眼睛坚定的看向Johnny，于他而言横子已经是自己人了，但Johnny是否愿意让横子知情要看Johnny的决定了

Johnny几乎没有迟疑就点了头

  


将账本托付给了Jacky，Johnny才能专注于和丸子的事情

丸子放学后的晚饭已经变成了两个人固定的独处时间

前些日子丸子的告白还在心头，还有丸山贵弘令他迷惑地做法一时之间不知道该如何是好，正因为不知道如何是好，Johnny难以向丸子打听消息，两个人之间的相处愈发像是普通情侣的交往，毫不知情的丸子对Johnny越陷越深，第一次动了想父亲说解除婚约的想法

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


故事始于Johnny和丸子所以也想终结于他俩

后面开始要开始更其他几对没在一起的，还有某些虐狗的

组织放心绝对是HE


End file.
